He's A Real Weasley
by darkforest214
Summary: Fred and George harass Ron when he gets his N.E.W.T. scores. Short one shot with plenty of random banter.


**Title:** He's A Real Weasley**  
Author name:** DarkForest214  
**Spoilers:** None really  
**Summary:** Fred and George harass Ron when he gets his N.E.W.T. scores. Short one shot with plenty of random banter.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_!  
**A/N:** Another late night masterpiece (?) that came about while I was watching trailers and videos on my computer. This time the quote was "Yeah, he's a real Weasley" and I knew something had to come from it. Doesn't really have much of a point but it does have it's moments. R&R as usual.

* * *

He's A Real Weasley

"They're here! They're here!" Hermione shouted as she ran excitedly into the kitchen of the burrow.

"Who's here, Hermione?" Ron asked distractedly as he looked up from his breakfast.

"Our N.E.W.T. scores! They're here Ron!"

"Brilliant," Ron muttered sarcastically.

Hermione sat at the table and tore open her letter. "What! You've got to be kidding me!"

Ron couldn't tell whether or not she was happy or upset. "What?" Ron asked, despite his better judgment. "What did you get?" he asked with a resigned sigh as he set down his fork, knowing he wouldn't get to finish his breakfast this morning.

"I got an O on every exam!" Hermione shrieked, jumping up and down. Ron stood and crossed the room. He grabbed the letter out of the bouncing Hermione's hands and examined it closely.

"I don't know how you do it?" he said, a look of awe in his eyes. Hermione let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck in sheer joy.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest, little brother," said Fred, entering the kitchen.

"But we're running late and need a bite to eat before work," said George, right behind his twin. Ron gently pried Hermione's arms from around his neck and shoved her away.

"So what was all the shouting about? Did Ronnikins finally propose?" Fred asked. Both Ron and Hermione turned beet red and put as much distance between each other as possible.

"I got my N.E.W.T. results," Hermione said huffily.

"Oh, yeah?" asked George, "Let me guess...O's across the board."

Hermione nodded, "Just as I expected," said Fred.

"Ron, you haven't looked at your scores yet," said Hermione, trying to get the twins' attention off of herself.

"Uhh, that's alright. I'll open it later," he said, glaring at Hermione.

"What's wrong, Ron... afraid of your scores?" George asked.

"No," Ron spat. "I just don't feel like revealing them around the likes of _you_."

"That hurt Ron," said Fred, clutching at his chest.

"That hurt us real deep," George added.

"When are you two going to grow up?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

The twins exchanged a look, pretended to think about it for a second then said, "Never," at the same time.

"Just ignore them, Ron. What did you get?" Hermione asked.

"Fine, fine, I'll open it," Ron said. Hermione handed him his letter and he slowly opened it. Fred and George stood on each side of him, looming over his shoulders.

"Faster Ronald!" Hermione urged anxiously.

"I didn't breath down your neck when you two blundering idiots got your N.E.W.T.'s. Why don't you back off?" he said to the twins, sounding very annoyed.

"Ah, that could be because we didn't sit our N.E.W.T.'s," said George.

"We were a little busy elsewhere," added Fred.

"Quit stalling Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"Yeah, if you don't open that soon, she just might have a heart attack," said George. Hermione glared at the twins but her attention soon returned to Ron.

When Ron _finally_ got a chance to open his letter, his jaw dropped at the results.

"He got an O!" Hermione said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What do you mean he got an O?" Fred said loudly as he read the scores over Ron's shoulder.

George snatched the letter out of his hand. "It says right here, Defense Against the Dark Arts, O," said George.

"And look here, an O in Transfiguration," said Fred.

"And in Charms too!" said Hermione.

"Who are you?" George asked, giving Ron a funny look.

"Ron I'm so proud of you!" Hermione said gleefully, wrapping her arms around his neck once more and planting a kiss on his cheek. "You got three O's! Just wait until we tell your mother!"

"H-Hermione, no! I'll never hear the end of this if you tell Mum," he said, his ears reddening from the kiss.

"But Mummy will be so proud of her Ickle Ronikins," Fred said in a falsetto voice.

"She might just run out and buy you a new dress," George laughed.

"Leave him alone you two! He did well for once and you won't leave him alone!" Hermione snapped at the twins. "You should be proud that your brother-- What? Ronald, what is it?" she asked as the color drained from his face.

"Mum is going to kill me," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"He failed the potions exam!" said Fred, his eyes filled with their usual mischievous sparkle.

"Yeah, he's a real Weasley..." George said with a playful grin.

* * *

**A/N: **Do your thing! 


End file.
